


争分夺秒

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：白魔 x 黑骑★要求：内敛话不多的黑骑★要求：黑骑被搞到活死人触发，剩最后两三秒的时候只能哭着求白魔天赐的情节。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	争分夺秒

1.

模范情侣不一定需要标准，毕竟不是每个人走到一起的过程都那么顺利美好，但说实话，黑骑真觉得比起身边的那几对小年轻，自己和伴侣在脾性上的匹配度真是太差了。  
别人一日不见如隔三秋，仿佛无时无刻都处在热恋期里，不仅在本里相亲相爱，出了本仍继续缠绵，而自己本里和对象闹别扭，闹完出了本就挨操。  
当然，这都是心里的抱怨，你让黑骑去白魔面前说这话，他还是不怎么敢的。  
首先他确实不喜欢进行无意义的抱怨，其次白魔心眼小，这点破事儿都不用等他抱怨估计就报复回来了。  
瞧，现在就是个典型的例子。  
砰！  
顶着虚弱的黑骑寻思着再这么关几次家门就得报废，而白魔脑子里只有操他妈的我为什么会喜欢这个无敌都不敢开的傻逼。  
两个人推搡了几下就双双倒在了沙发上，黑骑在沙发上试图把白魔给蹬开，但只在“没轻没重的会不会留下伤”和“这家伙是个治疗下手重点也没事吧”之间犹豫了两秒，主动权就跑到了对方手上。  
唇上一温，对方的嘴就贴了过来，黑骑最受不了这个：他一被白魔亲就硬。  
舌尖被人缠着舔吻，裤裆也被人掏着，那舌头软软滑滑，每次亲的都像勾引，两人当时搞在一起的时候就是因为吵着吵着白魔突然凑上来亲他，亲个两下像是把他的脑髓都抽走了一般，只能傻站在原地发呆。  
每回都不例外，明明恋爱里的90%时间黑骑都清醒着，可只要被人接触、被人挑逗，那他绝对抵抗不了诱惑，只能从了。  
白魔不仅亲他，还笑，那笑声可没什么轻松的意味，听着像是在笑人不经撩，又像是在笑这段胸有成竹的关系里自己所掌控的地位，总之在情欲的撩拨下不管他做什么都足以让黑骑大脑发麻。  
……要命，次次都用这招。黑骑下意识抱住了对方——这反应显然在白魔意料之中，两具身体激烈地隔着衣料摩擦片刻之后双双滚到了地毯上。  
哎呀，幸好茶几在昨天扫除的时候挪开了。白魔庆幸，他控制着力道咬了几下对方近在咫尺的下唇，之后便从人型肉垫上直起了腰，直接脱掉了自己的上衣。  
“玩点大的呗今天。”他一边脱一边打量着黑骑情迷意乱的脸，见人虚弱还没掉，恶劣的念头又从心里燃起，他向来不是什么艾欧泽亚好公民，整就一个臭流氓，没事就喜欢在做爱的时候套点奇奇怪怪的设定折腾黑骑。  
今天更是如此，虽然黑骑现在身上的这个虚弱也有自己一份功劳，但不讲理惯了家伙怎么可能好好分锅，没等人吭声就自问自答道：“来玩个强的？”  
黑骑话少，这种事上一般给不出什么意见，再加上每次不情不愿被操射时的表情实在精彩，所以白魔就喜欢玩这套。  
就算是交往关系了，也没法接受自己被人压在身下；就算是交往关系了，也会在被侵入时下意识挣扎；就算是交往关系了，对于恋人给予的快感还是会本能性地感到害怕。  
“……第三条。”黑骑果然没过多的谈论今天玩的花样，基本就是默认了，他只是开口提醒：“你别幼稚。”  
第三条是什么呢？其实两人刚交往的时候曾搞过在床上的“约法三章”，但因为彼此都玩得挺开，所以第一和第二条都只是安全词，真正具有约束效果的，就只有那第三条而已。  
③.在副本里的火气不准带到性事上来。  
毫无疑问，这条是黑骑定的，他与白魔的交往可谓是带着一些戏剧性，但说来说去也就是冤家变情人的俗套剧情而已。  
他们总是在争吵过后做爱，黑骑恼火时总是不愿和人再多说，同样也不会有什么上床的心情，但一来二去两人搞的次数实在是太多，往往脾气还在那倔着，身体就先一步妥协了。  
这条规矩每次他感受到不对劲的时候都会强调一次，可白魔总是一副笑眯眯的样子，根本看不出来是真生气还是假生气，但这次黑骑自觉自己失误多，怎么都安不下心来。  
“没幼稚啊。”白魔眨了眨眼，满脸无辜地去扯他的衣服：“我记着啊，我没生气啊？”  
“……”  
毫无破绽，黑骑拿他没办法，不知不觉腰带都被掀开，自己因为接吻全勃的性器在内裤被拉下来的时候就已经弹了出来，在白魔那双手里蹭个几下就硬得更加厉害，没出息极了。  
“玩强的话，绑起来？”白魔从沙发夹层里拿出根不知道什么时候塞进去的绳子，在他面前晃了晃：“绑前面还是后面？”  
要说实话，黑骑是不想被绑的，但他也清楚今天这事儿不做个解决肯定要被人明里暗里报复好一段时间……哎，不就是最后的死刑自己在用活死人的时候迟疑了一下直接暴毙，至于在这种小事上纠结吗？  
他支起身体靠上沙发的同时也主动伸出双腕置于腹前，没两下就被白魔捆了个结实，对方还调侃：“这么主动干嘛啊，你不反抗哪儿有意思？”  
黑骑真不知道每次自己被操到失神前是怎样神态，他寻思着自己真没想反抗过几次，有的时候真的只是舒服得受不了情不自禁地感到慌而已，要绑就绑着吧……反正也不会玩得太过分。  
起码在白魔用手指把他干到浑身发抖的时候，一切都还说不上过分。  
黑骑记得，两人第一次上床的时候自己因为太兴奋整个人都是懵的状态，当时他刚意识到屁股里灵活的手指主人是谁之后就浑身颤抖起来，几乎是在被人按上前列腺的一瞬间就射了。  
他好像还射到了自己脸上，好半天没回过神。  
无非敏感二字能解释的问题罢了。黑骑回忆起这些面上忍不住有点烧，从穴里带出的润滑液被抹到了大腿上，白魔明明不想洗地毯，可又偏偏要在地上操他，也不知道是什么毛病。  
黑骑的手指勉强能活动，他侧过脸去，一边喘息一边给自己断断续续地自慰，就这样他还能走神去怀疑沙发缝里藏了无数东西：反正刚刚那瓶让自己屁股湿得彻底的润滑剂就是从里头变出来的。  
“张开点。”白魔用三根手指反反复复地在那个穴里揉着，并拢猛戳向那一处的时候果然得到了对方条件反射似的挣扎，可偏偏黑骑身后靠着的沙发在墙角，怎么折腾都没实际效果。  
黑骑被弄得情动，被弄得呻吟，他情不自禁合拢腿，有些不安。  
既然想合拢，下场自然是被白魔掰得更开，被人挤在腿间的滋味不管经历多少次都叫人面红耳赤。  
“要进去了。”白魔扶着胀热的性器在他屁股上来回戳弄，经过锻炼的身体绝大部分都是坚韧且结实的，只有一处不同。  
黑骑紧张也写在脸上，期待也写在脸上，那个脆弱细嫩的入口和他本人一样欲拒还迎，不肯主动去吞，总要被人插服帖、插老实了才肯乖乖地开始吮。  
那白魔便如他所愿，长驱直入直接把人给操满了。  
“唔！”黑骑眉头紧皱，他扬起脖颈，被插入时是疼是爽简直一目了然。  
尽管打过招呼，也不是初次被操，但这种不管做多少次心理准备都无法全部纳下的快感还是溢得到处都是，身体费力地接受着那些电流，战栗不止，挣扎不休。  
很酸，很满。  
白魔想动便动了，他就见不得人皱眉挣扎，那副脸上的表情越是不情愿他越兴奋，黑骑要是能配合一些，在性事上更愿意贴近他的性癖一些的话，没准能少很多事儿。  
那根东西抽出的频率和深浅并不固定，有时候只是浅浅地埋在里头抵着要命的地方揉，有的时候又突然抽出一大半，然后毫无征兆地再往深处插，直插得黑骑弯起脚趾，喘息连连泄露。  
没办法，在操恋人这方面白魔可太娴熟了。  
黑骑有点想射，可也自知太早，忍得浑身是汗液，连靠在阴茎旁的手腕都不怎么敢动：那处传来的快感比手淫更要直白数倍，敏感神经被肉棒压着操的滋味世间大概没人能抵抗，脑里愚蠢的想法叫他晃起了腰，妄图躲开白魔一下下直冲着那处去的攻击，可左摇右摆了老半天除了让腿根被发狠的人撞肿外并没有得到任何正面效果，只能放弃。  
黑骑之前总觉得一个力量为主的防护职业对着弱不禁风的治疗求饶是一件丢人之事，可白魔的服务实在太过“周到”，永远能第一时间点燃他的情欲，然后随随便便地控制起他的高潮。  
先前用的润滑太多了，里头也太湿了，那根阴茎永远破开捍卫弱点的肠肉，正中靶心。黑骑闷哼一声，汗液布满全身，这样针对的操干很快让被顶开的双腿也发起抖，皮肤一点一点泛起了潮红——这真不怪他，鬼知道他的身体为什么能这么轻易的接受后头传来的快感。  
这个力道……  
每次挨白魔肏的时候黑骑都难以集中注意力去控制自己胡思乱想的大脑，他总能走些有的没的神，爽急了就只能断片，比如现在，他明显感觉到对方肚子里还有一大堆坏念头在等自己，身体想射，潜意识里却又害怕射。  
但他控制不了。  
精液从铃口缓缓溢满了软下去的肉根，黑骑眼前和炸烟花似的一片混乱，他大口大口地喘着热气，睫毛在抖，小穴在夹，不知道什么时候靠到自家治疗腰上的腿还毫不掩饰地蹭。  
不出意料，白魔又卡着他的不应期开始抽插，两三下直接把高潮中的人操得挣扎不止，身体扭来扭去跟受刑似的，精液猛滴不止。  
那种性事特有的淫痒在体内的那一点频频被碰上，每撞一下黑骑就感觉自己又去了一次，他就知道小心眼的家伙不会让自己在前列腺高潮时好过，生理泪水和前头透明的淫水几乎是一起到来，也同样是缓慢的流。  
挺胸，乳头便被揪住捏；扭腰，屁股就被抓住揉；蹬腿，小穴顿时被操得泥泞不堪，一塌糊涂。  
“不行……”黑骑的声音都在颤，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，嘴里的声音似哭非哭：“停下……”  
他被干得受不了，他被干哭。  
这份折磨持续的时间有些说不上长，白魔总会在人崩溃的前一秒见好就收，当然，仅限于他第一炮的时候——餐点才刚刚开始享用，恋人如果在这时候没了意识就难办了。  
快感冲破身体防守的闸门，直接把黑骑踹下了瀑布，他被白魔扣在沙发上一点道理不讲地内射，淫液混着精液直接喷了出来，溅到了抬起来痉挛的大腿上。  
失神间仿佛有人将软软的一粒小东西送到他的嘴边，同时自己的乳首又被捏了一下，身体先一步做出了反应，他连忙下意识地去舔，去讨好。  
没办法，恋爱对象的性癖就是这么糟糕。  
白魔没这么大块的胸肌，但身材绝对说不上单薄，嘴里的奶粒软又弹，倒是很对得起自身的治疗量。黑骑一边流泪一边胡乱地去碰、去舔，舌尖一下又一下有力地将挺立的东西压入薄淡的乳晕，再笨拙又小心地吸着，仿佛真想从男人的乳首里尝到点什么似的。  
嘴里的热度传递到皮肤上，两人都在余韵里惬意地沉默着，黑骑那边没法那么快回神，所以主动权永远被白魔握在手中，一波波残留的快感和屁股里含着的精液根本让人无心考虑其他事，所以等他张着嘴回过神时，自己已经趴在沙发上了。  
“再玩点其他的呗。”白魔在贤者时间里捏了捏他硬实的屁股，又拍了一下，发出沉闷的巴掌声；“没够。”  
手腕上的绳子被扯开，黑骑缓慢地喘着气，他的眼睛和脸全是湿的，听到这句话之后屁股下意识一夹，穴口一收一缩地让里头的东西流了出来，顺着大腿流到了沙发上。  
身后的呼吸停顿片刻，他立刻意识到自己后头现在是怎样的一副光景，只能开口提醒：“……别太过——啊！”  
“不过分。”白魔又顶进去了，他趁人之危，捏着黑骑下巴装模作样地亲，一边亲一边毫不嫌弃地舔他脸上流的汗，手掌压在结实的大腿上漫无目的地揉着：“活死人……开一个？”  
这要求在床上实在过于离谱，行尸走肉的话，平时无聊是可以开给白魔玩，反正触发不了，可在这个时候就有些……  
黑骑没说话，但看着怎么都不像是答应的模样，他喘息不断，不表态的样子显然又惹了人不高兴，敏感万分的前列腺又被人使劲顶了一下，顿时闷哼数声，整个人绷紧了身体。  
“开一个啊，反正平时留着也是过年不是？”白魔果然还是没遵从所谓的第三条规定，他压在他背上，咬他耳朵，撞他屁股，还抓住了他的手：“会奶你的，怕什么呢。”  
在哪儿开行尸走肉都行，在床上不行，绝对不行。  
黑骑没想到恋人的坏心思会放在这里，坚定地摇了几下头之后股间进出的幅度猛地变大，一副十足的屈打成招架势。  
“开。”白魔一下又一下地碾着他发酸的腺体，尽管臀肉被撞得麻木，但快感的电流可一点都没有变轻，反而越来越离谱，越来越激烈，没多久就把黑骑搞得开始挣扎，可两人体型相差不大，他刚刚被干得欲仙欲死流失了过多体力，此时怎么都是白魔凭借体重与体位的优势更甚一筹。  
就算优势不够大也没关系，他操干敏感点的动作一刻不停，黑骑就永远别想停下颤抖。  
干性高潮成了第二轮性事的起点，黑骑没法去管白魔挤入自己指缝间的手了，他的嘴里连说了数声不，他绷紧身体、数次抬起头连连呻吟，却怎么都没法让快感迟到任何一秒，直接滴着口水就被操丢了。  
前头半硬着被压在沙发和身体间，一滴东西都没漏出来，可后头吮吸不停——这可是主动找罪受，白魔把他插到去之后都不用动，肠肉自己就会诚实地描绘出性器的形状，裹得死紧。  
“不……嗯、呃！啊……停……停……”黑骑干巴巴地趴在那对着空气求饶，完全没察觉到白魔已经停下了动作，是自己撅着屁股往人胯下送的。  
干性高潮猛得很，白魔还存有一丝良心，他去亲人湿漉漉的脸，咬人汗津津的背，保持着十指相扣的姿势有一下没一下地用指尖摩挲人因常年握着大剑而粗糙的手心，很轻，也挠得人很痒。  
“乖点。”黑骑稍微缓过来这么一些之后便听到对方在自己耳边这么说着：“开一次，就一次。”  
男人在床上说的话一句都不能信，自己也是。黑骑深知这个道理，他疲惫地摇摇头，下一秒白魔的语气立刻危险起来：“不开？”  
这语气像极了白魔被路人惹怒后的调子，但黑骑理智尚存，他拒绝的也相当坚定：“不行。”  
耳朵一疼，显然被人没轻没重地咬了一口，立刻滚烫起来。  
不开就让你在这高潮到晚上。  
他听见白魔恶狠狠地威胁着。  
还没来得及对这种混账话发表任何感想，深埋在体内的阴茎便朝前列腺狠狠撞了起来。  
一、二、三……  
白魔一边撞一边数，下下都是把东西全抽出去，只留半个龟头被软肉含着，随后尽根没入，直插得穴里混着的体液呈水珠状溅出，肉体撞击声又闷又响。  
反反复复。  
高潮后的穴肉被这么搞，几乎要被操烂了。  
黑骑淫叫不绝，他在沙发上扭动、挣扎、在被操到第四下的时候他就直接被逼出了哭腔，第八下的时候眼泪早流了满脸，求饶不止。  
沙发上一片粘腻，平日里寡言的男人在恶劣分子的胯下狂乱地扭动着、祈求着，场面淫乱不堪。  
第九下被插满之后白魔听着他已经变了调的求饶难得停顿了半秒，他正想弯腰去给人最后考虑的机会，可刚抽出大半，便瞧见狼狈的黑骑在本能反应下抽搐着仰起头、涕泪横流地开启了行尸走肉。  
这真不怪黑骑，坦克的危机感很准，白魔抽出去之后肯定会再进来，第十下他是真扛不住了。  
白魔从未在这种情况下见过行尸走肉散发的暗黑之力，负面情绪在人周身爆发了一瞬——只有短短一瞬，但被他察觉到了：那些情绪在肉眼可见地崩溃、破碎。  
可他碰不到，摸不着，因为那是属于黑骑的情绪，黑骑的力量。  
白魔松开手上的禁锢，将性器抽了出去，拽着人的肩膀把他翻过来之后不容抗拒地将第十下深顶结结实实地送了进去。  
这下无异于死刑，黑骑双腿大张，剧烈痉挛起来——可就算他去成这样，白魔的动作也没停。  
第一秒，黑骑的脚趾蜷缩着，浑身抖如筛糠。  
第二秒，精液断断续续地从精孔里射出来，滴落在他汗珠密布的腹肌上。  
第三秒，又被撞了一下，他的腿僵在空中，后穴也抵达了高潮。  
第四秒，哽咽吞回了肚子里，转而变成大声的啜泣，他主动把腿张得开开的，仰起头想要大口呼吸。  
第五秒，死而不僵已经过去一半了，他的呼吸因副作用变得不再急促，不再凌乱，肉体也在一点一点地僵硬，可高潮的穴仍缩得厉害。  
第六秒，他的肚子上都是精液，屁股里也都是精液，可上面的嘴却因为逐渐变缓的心跳和呼吸发出了语无伦次的求饶。  
黑骑在痉挛，在哆嗦，他的面部表情扭曲又淫乱，口水流到了下巴上，他喊了安全词，他说求你，求求你，声音骚得不成样子。  
第七秒，白魔最后插了他一下，插得他白眼直翻，舌头都吐了出来，口中彻底失去声音。  
第八秒，他呼吸困难，浑身发冷，在一身精水里用微微发冷的手主动地去抓白魔的手臂，仍在用气音说着求求你。  
第九秒，天赐祝福带来足以让心脏重新开始跳动的治愈微风，还有一个补偿似的、浅尝辄止的吻。  
恍惚之间仿佛听见了一声胸有成竹的笑，肉体到灵魂一下子被人修补至完好无损，几乎就快变成尸体的他被这股温暖的热流一冲，无法控制地抽搐起来，尿液滴了两人一身，腥臊的水珠落满了沙发。  
黑骑还没意识到自己失禁的事实，他愣了楞，铺天盖地的冷和濒临死亡的恐惧让他一时半会儿还无法从痛苦里抽回神智，身体一点一点地暖和起来，可他的指尖还凉着。  
“再给你一个天赐。”  
他还未从濒死高潮的快感中回过神，意识就渐渐走远，本在想着被白魔做成这样丢人，听到这么一句话后又意识到自己完好无损，他努力睁眼，却在辨认出自己腿间的狼藉来源何处之后立刻哭出了声。  
白魔亲他，哄他，在这个安抚性的吻中缓缓加重呼吸，射精边缘的男人显然没有理智，只模模糊糊地闷哼道：“接好。”  
他话音刚落，淫白的精水便灌了恋人一肚，黑骑的哭声一点一点小下去，而抓在自己手臂上的手狠狠攥紧，疼得刻骨铭心，随后骤然一松。  
哎呀。  
白魔半跪在沙发上，看着这片狼藉和昏死过去的恋人，一边回味着方才的场景一边低声道。  
好像玩过头了啊……

-END-  
2020/1/30


End file.
